Why You Shouldn't Talk to Strangers on the Internet
by armysugakookie
Summary: Sometimes I'd see him limp into class with a black eye and bruised lips, but I never did anything about it. To be honest, I felt giddy seeing him been put in his place. No one in our class applied for UA even with "heroic" quirks because they knew it was way out of their league. Yet, a kid with an evil quirk wanted to give UA a try? Someone needed to do something about it.


As I stood in the corner of the bar, watching as my partner-in-crime joked around with our fellow villain buddies, my mind slowly drifted off to memories far into the past...

The first time I met him was in my first year of middle school. I was unfortunate enough to be seated next to the villain-to-be. There were many people with strange quirks. I got that. And my parents had told me numerous times not to judge someone by their quirks. It wasn't just rude, but also wrong. However, it was hard not to think of the kid who sat next to me as someone horrendous and evil when his power was _Brainwashing_. With a power like that, who _wouldn't_ use it to do something, maybe not evil and illegal, but not allowed? Like using it to make your mom buy you that All Might limited edition action figure when she refused to. Or getting your hands on some cookies before dinner when your mom said no? Small things like that may not be evil, but as you grow up, you'd get accustomed to using that quirk to get what you wanted, and you'd start using it on other occasions that would bring more severe consequences.

Everyone was talking about it, the things they would do with a quirk like that. Me included. It was normal to daydream about fulfilling your wishes with a dream quirk like that. Everyone would love to use it for their own benefits, but no one would want to have it used on them against their will, for someone else's benefit. To have control of your own body taken away from you and become an unwilling puppet of a stranger who could do anything to you… was a _terrifying_ thought. And to think that he could control _anyone_ who _responds_ to him… It freaked people out and obviously no one dared to talk to him. They all knew what they would do if they were in his shoes, so no one spoke. Everyone simply ignored him.

I wasn't afraid to say that I did the same. Being his desk-mate unfortunately for three years in a row, I managed to avoid conversations with him as much as possible. When conversation was necessary, I would talk incessantly and not give him time to insert his own opinions and questions. During projects, I would assign him his parts and he _never_ complained and always did his parts quietly, which made my job a lot easier.

It was nice to have him be so compliant. Perhaps even he knew how dangerous his quirk could be and how he should refrain from talking to people due to it. I thought he knew, but I was proven wrong near the end of my last year.

Our teacher made us submit our top three choices of high schools. I wasn't curious or anything; my eyes just wandered and happened to see what that kid had written. Next to the number One, in strong sturdy strokes was the name "UA High School" written in black ink. I was so shocked that a yell escaped my lips.

"HOLY SHIT! Dude are you serious!?"

That garnered the entire class's attention. Even the teacher was gaping at me. He didn't look happy, but that was none of my concerns at the moment.

The kid froze, staring at me incredulously, as if I was making a big deal out of something that wasn't. That look on his face made my blood boil. How _dare_ him dream of becoming a hero with a quirk like that!? He should know his place. He _needed_ to know what he was fated to become.

So I purposely continued in my loud voice. "You want to attend UA and be a hero? With a quirk like that? You're kidding me right?"

Now everyone was sneering at him. But the kid looked unfazed. He even _replied_.

"Nothing is impossible if you try…"

I could feel that hot burning fury rising in my chest. Suddenly, everything in my vision dimmed except him. He stood out bizarrely with defined edges and sharp, clear colors, as if he was in high definition and everything around him was cast in shadows by his brightness. My focus was on him. His motion became slow and sluggish. I saw him biting his lips and rubbing the back of his neck as if he was nervous. I saw his eyes drooping low, every single eyelashes distinct in my sight, fluttering slightly. It felt like ages, but before I could do something stupid, the class thankfully erupted into a chaos of chatters, breaking me out of whatever I was just in.

For the rest of the year, the kid was repeatedly taunted and mocked wherever he went. Like me, everyone felt insulted that he dared to dream about becoming a hero despite having a villainous, offensive quirk. Sometimes I'd see him limp into class with a black eye and bruised lips, but I never did anything about it. To be honest, I felt giddy seeing him been put in his place. No one in our class applied for UA even with "heroic" quirks because they knew it was way out of their league. Yet, a kid with an evil quirk wanted to give UA a try? Who did he think he was? He thought he could do what _we_ couldn't do? He thought he was _above_ us? He thought he _could be_ above us? That mindset needed to be fixed.

But a traitorous part deep inside of me held an uncanny admiration for his decision. Without argument, he definitely needed a lot of courage and determination to make such a huge decision, knowing (he _had_ to know, everyone made sure of that) everyone was against it and there was almost _no way_ he was going to succeed. It made me reflect on my own life and decision. Like the rest of my classmates, I'd also given up on UA because it seemed too far out of my reach. Anyone who could attend its hero course would for sure come out as a famous, pro hero. That was why competition was tough and the chance of getting in was less than 5%, according to Japan HS Statistics. I didn't see myself as someone special who could stand out in a crowd. My record was plain, my life was plain, even my quirk was plain. Why would UA want someone like me?

But when I saw that kid going against all odds to apply for UA, the only one in our class, and with an evil quirk nonetheless, it sparked something inside of me. Something that I'd long since lost in my normal daily life around cowards with no motivation to strive for their dream and and would rather give up early and live a plain, boring life than take the dive and see where the waves took them. I refused to admit, I would _not_ admit it, but I deeply admired that kid for actually taking the leap.

Looking back, I was glad I ended up giving my hero dream a try. It turned out that me and that kid were the only ones to get accepted into UA in our class. Although both of us failed the hero exam and ended up going into the General Department, it was the fact that we made it into UA that mattered. As long as we were in UA, we still had a chance to transfer into the hero course.

Despite my secret admiration for him, my attitude towards him didn't change. Very unfortunately, we ended up in the same class again, and next to each other again. I didn't know him very well, but that was enough for me to notice the slight raise of his eyebrows when he saw me slide into my seat begrudgingly next to him. He didn't say anything and acted like I wasn't there, like he didn't know me for three years. For some reason, that pissed me off. But I didn't act on my emotions because I was in UA and I wasn't gonna destroy my chance on my first day by attacking another student.

School went fairly normal for the next few months. UA's general courses weren't any different from other school's except it was taught by famous pro heroes. Midnight, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Present Mic… and a tired scruffy man who we later found out was an underground hero known as Eraserhead. Rumors had it that All Might himself was teaching the hero course. That lit up everyone's ambition, and competition to transfer into the hero department became tougher as ever. I didn't think it was possible for me to enter the hero department with a quirk like mine. I only tried out during the entrance exam due to that spark of ambition within me. Plus, I refused to back down when that kid was trying for it (and I also wanted to see him fail with my own eyes). But after seeing so many competitors with awesome heroic quirks in the general department, I was back to being my plain old self. Getting into UA was good enough for me. That was enough juice to boast for a lifetime.

I didn't think I could make it, and I also didn't think that kid could make it. UA teachers weren't blind. There was no way they would allow such a villain-to-be to enter their door to opportunities to get close to the heroes, and learn classified information he could later use to back-stab them.

Then came the Sports Festival. I barely got across the obstacle course, but was too slow to make it to the cavalry battle on time. My quirk was useless in situations like that and couldn't do anything to help, so I didn't use it at all. I'd seen how that kid had brainwashed other competitors into becoming his personal slaves and carry him on their shoulders as if he was their king, their _tyrannical_ king. I was sure that everyone watching the Sports Festival had also seen his evil quirk on display, along with that sinister smirk on his disgusting face as he made his slaves do all the work. No one would see him as a hero after this. No one in their _right_ mind would think he could become a hero.

That thought at least made my elimination hurt a little less. I simply sat with the rest of my class who got ruled out and watched the rest of the tournament unfold. Not surprisingly, that kid made it to the semi-finales with the help of his slaves and a sneak attack at the last minute. Sly, sneaky, doing things when no one was watching… such a good villain material. It wouldn't be surprising if he got scouted by the villains after the Sports Festival and went missing for a few days, only to come back as a villain and stab everyone in the back.

I watched the finale with unveiled interest. I thought the kid could go on for a couple more rounds, but somehow that green haired boy from the hero course was able to break free of his mind control and throw him out of bound. The kid was _nothing_ without his quirk. I'd seen it many time in middle school. He never used his quirk even when he was assaulted; he merely knelt on the ground and curled into a ball, hugging his head and covering his face as best as his could. That kid could _not_ fight.

And then that kid said it. In front of every single person watching the events, he stated his desire to become a hero. That got me mad once again. What was he thinking? He thought he still had a chance after publicly showcasing his villainous quirk? He thought the audience was as blind as he was? Then as if that wasn't enough to fuel my wrath, some of the students from my _own_ class decided to choose that time to announce their support of his dream. How could people be so blind!? How could they not see that hidden malice in his eyes and that malevolent sneer on his face? This kid was going to become a villain! Do they so desperately wanted to be back-stabbed?

I was so furious I felt that weird trance-like thing happening again. The kid stood out in my vision, everything around him blurring and voices dimming. I don't want to do something I'd regret, especially on a live television broadcast, so I sprang out of my seat and stormed off. My classmates didn't even acknowledge my disappearance, too busy cheering on a future villain. Traitors. They were all gonna become traitors. I just knew it. Sooner or later, they'd see how they were idiots for allying themselves with that kid. Eventually, they'd see how I was right and they'd regret not seeing his true nature sooner.

After the Sports Festival that kid seemed to have become the "Star" of the General Department. Many people talked to him, some even became his friends. I, along with a few other smart ones, merely sat back and watched with amusement. What a bunch of idiots. It was disgusting how many people in my class forgot to bring their brains with them to school.

Everything was fun and games until one day the pro hero Eraserhead approached the kid after class. No one knew what they talked about, but ever since that day, there had been many witness accounts of the kid with Eraserhead early in the morning before school started. Rumors flew around the department of how the pro hero was training the kid so he could transfer into the hero department. When I heard that, I couldn't believe it. To think that a pro hero had fallen to his charm and deception. This was _bad_. At this rate, the kid really was going to get into the hero department and he'd have free reign of information. I was furious and disarrayed. I couldn't let this happen. I had to do _something_! _Anything_!

But what was there to do? Would a pro hero actually believe an ordinary general department student like me? Had the kid already brainwashed the hero to the point where no persuasion could convince him otherwise? I didn't know what to do, and my anxiety was clearly evident in my everyday actions when a classmate of mine asked me if I was okay and if I needed anyone to talk to. I didn't say anything, of course. He was one of the first ones to befriend that kid and such a person would never admit his wrongs.

After quite a while of anxiety that had begun affecting my grades, I eventually found solace in animal therapy, or rather, animal _picture_ therapy. It was an internet blog of some guy posting cute pictures of his cats. Sometimes the blogger himself would be in the photos, but the pictures only showed him below the nose, not that I cared what he looked like, of course. I was only there for the cats.

I was pretty active on the blog, commenting on every single picture he had ever posted, even going as far as to dig out old photos and comment my thoughts on them. I would share how these photos had helped me cope with the turmoil of emotions I'd been carrying since the sports festival. And, of course, how cute those fluffy, small, and adorable kittens were. Eventually, I became known as " _Nekoshi's Number 1 Fan_ ".

One day, I received a private message from another fan of Nekoshi. She told me how she had went through similar emotions due to a trauma that she didn't feel comfortable sharing, and how Nekoshi's blog had helped her get better. She said that if I ever needed someone to talk to, she'd be there to listen. Somehow, I felt more comfortable sharing my experiences with an anonymous stranger on the internet. Maybe it was because I didn't know who she was so it felt easier opening up to someone who wasn't there to judge. So I told her the whole story of me and that kid, and how everyone around us was deceived by that villain-to-be, excluding any names of course. She was a great listener and always gave the right reactions at the right moments. Eventually we became each other's consultants, telling each other what the other wanted to hear the most during each counseling session.

It didn't come as a surprise when she said she wanted to meet me in real life. To be safe, I asked her for a photo first. The photo she sent me seemed genuine, from what my unprofessional eyes could tell, so I agreed to meet with her. However, she also gave an odd request; she wanted to meet that kid. She said her quirk allowed her to make the target reply truthfully to whatever questions she asked. With this quirk, she could help me discover the kid's real intention. I would then record whatever truth he spilled, and deliver the recording to Eraserhead. This way, the kid would be _destroyed_.

That was the best thing I'd heard in a while. Without hesitation, I rushed to schedule a meeting with her.

The next day, I talked to the kid for the first—wait, no, second—time in my life. I called out after him during lunch.

"Wait up!"

The kid stared at me for a second, then turned and stepped outside the door.

"Wait, I need to talk to you, Shinsou Hitoshi!"

That was the first time I called him by the name. That should get his attention.

Shinsou turned back around and eyed me strangely. "Sorry, I didn't think you were talking to me." He began rubbing the back of his neck nervously—I could tell. I had watched him for years and I had noticed those nervous tics of his. "Do you need something?"

"Yes. I want to apologize, Shinsou." His eyebrows rose. Good. I'd captured his interest. "Ever since middle school, I've thought of you as a future villain. I was _terrified_ of your quirk and the endless possibilities that came with it. But then I saw you get into UA through sheer determination and hard work, and my impression of you began to change for the better."

As I was sprouting lies with a fake smile, Shinsou's poker face seemed to crack. I could see the slightest display of emotions on his features.

"Then came the sports festival. It's _amazing_ how you were able to make it to the semi-finales when competing against students of the _hero_ courses!"

Was it just my imagination fooling with my head or was that redness in his eyes?

"You fought against that green-haired boy, that _madman_ who was able to destroy _walls of ice_ with a single flick of his _finger_ , who broke _all_ of his fingers in his fight against the _number 2 hero_ Endeavor's son! And you _almost_ defeated him! I'm _so_ _sorry_ I thought so wrong of your quirk! Your quirk was _amazing_!"

His eyes started to get teary.

"Everyone was right! You really are the "Star" of the general department! If one person could transfer to the hero department, I believe it should be you! You _deserve_ it!"

His lips were quivering.

"I was _such_ an idiot for thinking wrong of you back then. I was just a stupid kid who only takes things for their face values. I'm _so_ sorry. I want to apologize for every wrong thoughts I've ever had of you. I-I-I… I want to start new with you…"

I put my hand out there for a conciliation handshake, head bowed and smirk hidden as I waited to Shinsou to respond.

I heard some ruffling of clothes. He sniffed, then coughed. And finally, my grin stretched when I saw his hand slowly placing itself against mine.

"I accept your apology."

My grin couldn't possibly be wider.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I raised my head, grin all gone, and shook his hand with both hands, showing my sincerity. "If it's not too much to ask… Do you mind walking home together today? I want to catch up on everything I've missed and… and get to know you. And become friends…if possible."

"F-friends?" Shinsou choked out. His eyes widened and a blush crept up his face. He quickly covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "Y-yeah, okay. Alright. I'll, uhm, see you after school."

"Hey we have our next class together, dummy." I elbowed him playfully on the sides, and he stumbled with a soft smile. The soft laughter that escaped his lips got my heart racing. I recognized this feeling. It was guilt. I couldn't allow that. I had to leave before he do something else to me. "Anyway, see you later! Wait for me by the entrance after school!"

I ran off not looking back. He was probably still standing there with that idiotic smile on his face. Haha. Dumbass. He had no idea what he had just signed up for. Become his friends? No way in hell.

As I waited in the lunch line, I typed a confirmation message to the girl, Himiko_chan. Such a beautiful name befitting of a kind and lovely girl like her.

TO: Himiko_chan

 **Himiko_chan:** cant wait 2 meet u irl (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 **Me:** *sweatdrop*

 _Read 10:15 PM_

 _Today 11:40 AM_

 **Me:** Everything's going according to the plan. We'll meet you in the alley.

 **Himiko_chan:** *ThumbsUp* *clapclapclap* ✧( ु•⌄•)

She replied immediately with a thumbs up emoticon and a sparkling happy face.

The rest of the classes went by quickly. I noticed Shinsou glancing at me every now and then, and I smiled at him every time we meet eyes. By the time class had ended, I'd smiled so much my cheeks hurt. I wasn't a smile person and I absolutely _hated_ smiling and being nice. I couldn't _wait_ for this whole reveal to be done already, so I could stop this whole "friend" thing and get on with my life. And maybe the heroes would transfer me into the hero course for my accomplishment.

Thoughts of a bright future filled my mind as I made my way over to the school entrance. Like promised, Shinsou was standing there looking rather uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving. The madman from the hero course was chatting with him animatedly. _Great._ A hero-in-training had also fallen for his deception.

When I entered Shinsou's line of sight, he said something to the other boy, who grinned at me and left with a wave.

"Is he your friend?" I wondered when I went up to him.

"Yeah. That's Midoriya Izuku, from Class 1-A."

"He seemed like a great friend. Hope you can introduce me to him one day!"

Shinsou cracked a smile at me. "Yeah, I hope."

We began making our ways towards the train station. We were from the same neighborhood so our way home was in the same direction.

"Hey, you wanna grab some coffee before we get on the train?" I pointed towards an alley. "I heard that there's a newly opened cafe a little bit down this street. Let's go check it out before we leave."

"Sure."

I knew he would agree. His being a huge coffee fan was public knowledge. Everyone knew the best thing to bride him with was coffee.

We walked down the alley pattering about insignificant things that I didn't give two shits about. On our way there, I had my phone in my pocket ready to start the recording any time Himiko_chan showed up. After about five minutes of walking, we were fairly deep inside the alley. There were homeless people and suspicious buildings all around us. Shinsou looked a bit uncomfortable.

"How much longer?" He was rubbing his neck again.

"Almost there. Don't tell me… you're scared?" I nudged him with a laugh. The pitch was a little too high, but I was also nervous so I couldn't care less at the moment. Himiko_chan should be here by now. Where the hell was she? "You're aiming to be a hero. You gotta be brave!"

Shinsou nodded.

After like another few minutes of unbearable silence, I finally saw the silhouette of a girl in a school uniform skipping towards us. I almost let a sigh of relief escape me. That gotta be Himiko_chan. She was wearing the same uniform in the photo she sent me.

As she came up closer, she "noticed" me, and waved, exclaiming, "Is that you, Cat_Lover123?"

Shinsou whipped around and gaped in shock. What was there to be surprised about?

Either way, my plan was in motion. And whether Shinsou liked it or not, he was in for a surprise. I started recording.

"And you must be Himiko_chan! Wow! You're prettier in person!"

"My name is Toga Himiko! Just call me Himiko!" Himiko snickered as she leaned up close to Shinsou, who flinched and tried to back away. I placed an arm around his waist stopping him from escaping.

"W-what is this?" Shinsou murmured, awkwardly shifting in my arms. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get out of my grip. He was too _weak_ after all.

Neither Himiko nor I responded. Both of us knew what would happen if we do.

"And this is Shinsou Hitoshi."

"Ohhhh!" Himiko leaned so close to Shinsou even I could feel his discomfort just by watching. Their faces inches apart, Himiko whispered, "You have beautiful eyes, pretty boy. But I think you would be even more beautiful if you're covered in blood."

"Wha—?" was both of ours reactions.

Then Himiko plunged a knife into his stomach.

I froze and Shinsou slid out of my grip. Kneeling on the ground, he pressed both hands against the wound in a futile attempt to cease the bleeding. I let out a shaky breath, my whole body trembling in fear and dismay. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't part of my plan!

Lips parted but no voice came out, Shinsou gave me one last teary glance before his head hit the ground. And it was that glance that told me I had fucked up. Those purple eyes were overflown with emotions. Trust, betrayal, agony, _fear_ … Each revelation shot through my heart like a poisoned arrow, slowly infecting the defiant part of my mind that refused to admit my faults and destroying the discriminatory glasses I see the world through.

Seeing Shinsou's lean body shivering in pain on the ground as a pool of blood began to form, I finally allowed my mask to crumble and the hidden admiration and the urge to get to know him to break through their captivity.

I'd always been interested in him, otherwise I wouldn't have paid so much attention to him. After observing him for so long, I knew that he wasn't as evil as everyone thought he was. But I didn't want to prove myself wrong. Why? Perhaps it was my pride that refused to own up to my mistake, or the fear of being labeled "villain's friend" that kept me from getting to know him.

I'd always admired him. To be able to get into UA and perform well in the sports festival when everyone was against him, that sheer determination and will-power were things I lack and the reason why I admired him so deeply.

Maybe I never thought of him as a villain. Maybe I was just afraid to prove myself wrong. Maybe I was just so tired of being in this dilemma and wanted answers, and that was why I set up this meeting between Himiko and Shinsou so I could hear the undeniable truth from his mouth, so Shinsou could prove me wrong.

Everything should be going the way I planned. Shinsou would destroy my pitiful pride with the truth and I would be forced to admit my faults, for real this time, and start it over with him. The only way for him and I to become friends was to get rid of the roadblock that was my pride.

So why was Shinsou on the ground, _dying_? Why did it feel like I'd _betrayed_ him? Like I was the _villain_ , the _traitor_ , like I'd just _back-stabbed_ my friend!?

A psychotic giggling broke me out of my self-condemnation. Wide eyes met psychotic ones. Himiko was licking the blood off of her blade, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as a maniacal grin almost split her face in half.

"Ahhhh… ahhhhhh, this blood… is so _good_ … _so_ good! Hmmmm… beautiful, very very pretty red… delicious…"

"What the fuck…"

Her insane muttering was disturbing.

"Oh, sowwy~ I forgot to thank you. Neko lover, thanks for bringing Shinsou to us… we reaaaaally appreciate it~"

 _Us!?_

Just as the strange use of word registered in my mind, a giant black hole formed behind Himiko and out came a guy with horrendous patches sewn all over his skin and another guy with so many hands attached to his body I didn't bother to count. I couldn't decide which one was more aesthetically disgusting so I gave them a tie. Either way, it was obvious those people were villains.

I cursed myself once again in my mind. Great. Fucking great. Now Shinsou was going to die and who knew what those villains would do to him. I couldn't care less about me at the moment. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't such an _idiot_. This was all my fault and whatever happened to me would be due to my own stupidity. It was Shinsou that was more important to me right now. I already caused him so much pain; I couldn't put him through more.

"Who are you people and what're you going to do to him?" I stood defensively in front of Shinsou's unmoving body, arms spread and eyes ablaze at the villains.

The one with lots of hands crept up to me and scoffed, voice coarse like he had rubbed his throat with sandpaper, "And who are you to interrogate us? _You're_ the one who delivered him into our hands. _You're_ the one who planned out all the steps and deceived him and played with his trust like he was your character, and you're the player in this game. You _brainwashed_ him, _manipulated_ him into becoming your loyal, trustworthy _pawn_ only to stab him in the back when he's low on HP. And now you're scolding _us_ for following with _your_ plan? Act like the mastermind you are and _back. off_."

Those words stung. My gut wretched painfully as I heard the villain list out my crimes. Everything he said was right and that was what made it worse. To actually be scolded by a villain showed just how _messed up_ I was. But just because I made a mistake didn't mean I couldn't endeavor to fix it. And so, I fixated myself between the villains and Shinsou as my mind pulled ideas after ideas out of the bag. Shinsou was losing too much blood and he needed immediate medical attention, so staying here any longer wasn't an option. The closest hospital was a mile away but the school was only less than 400 meters away. Recovery Girl should still be there, but I didn't know if I could get there in time carrying another person with three villains on my heels. I didn't know their quirks but they'd seen the sports festival so they must know my— Wait! I'd never used my quirk during the sports festival because it was useless and wouldn't do anything to help. So they wouldn't have...

It might work. No. It _had_ to work. It was the only way to escape in a situation like this.

I activated my quirk.

Then I carried Shinsou bride-style and ran away, screaming at the top of my lungs. Thunderous footsteps pursued me as I tried remembering the route we came from to the best of my capabilities. My throat was hurting from the constant screaming. Our pursuers were getting closer. No heroes were within sight or hearing.

I glanced down at the teen in my arms, the one whose trust I had brutally severed just to save my pitiful pride, the future _hero_ who was about to die in the hand of such a despicable _traitor_ who he was so happy to became friends with. Memories of Shinsou chose this time to replay in my mind: Shinsou smiling and blushing when I asked him to be friends with me, his awkward chuckles that made my heart do flip flops, his bruised face that always made my gut twist in guilt, and that last glance he threw at me…

 _"Why did you do this to me?"_ Because—…

 _"What have I done to you?"_ Nothing…

 _"Why do you betray me?"_ I…

 _"I thought we were friends!"_ …

 _"Was it all a lie?"_ No! No… I didn't mean to…

 _"Why do you hate me…?"_ …I'm sorry…

 _"So I deserve to die? You want me dead?"_

All those words left unsaid but the questions, and the pain and suffering were evident in his eyes.

My voice was starting to crack. My vision was blurring as tears filled my eyes to the brink, overflowing and rolling down my cheeks. I gave one last scream and a boost of speed before shadows loomed over me. A silky, husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

"That was a foolish move."

Then in a rush of heat waves my back caught on fire and the force sent me spiraling across the pavement, my phone sliding out of my pocket. My grip around Shinsou tightened and I hugged him closer to my chest, not wanting to hurt him any further. The last thing I saw was the prettiest blue flames I'd ever seen before the world crashed down onto me.

* * *

I woke up to someone nudging me with their foot. With a groan, I dragged my fingers across the ground, feeling the sandy and dusty concrete, then placed a hand on the ground trying to push myself up. The moment I put force onto my back, the entire area lit up in blistering pain, like my skin had been peeled off and the flesh was melting against my clothes.

"Don't move. You're badly burned." A familiar voice soothed the panic attack that was beginning to form.

"S-Shinsou?" My voice was so hoarse and unidentifiable I almost didn't realize it was my voice.

"The one and only."

My head turned instinctively towards the voice, but I stopped myself. I don't want to see his face right now. I don't want _him_ to see _my_ face right now.

"You okay?"

He was _concerned_. About _me_. Someone who betrayed his trust and caused him so much pain when all he ever did was being nice to me and caring for me…

Eyes still closed, I grit my teeth and pressed my cheeks harder against the pavement. Little pebbles dug into my skin, leaving reddening marks that would for sure stay there for quite some times. But no injury could be on par with the wound on Shinsou's stomach right now.

I wished he hate me. Used that hatred and unleashed his fury upon me. Punch me, stab me, kill me, I don't care. I just wanted this guilt gone. It was _killing_ me on the inside, melting away my chest and clogging up my throat. I couldn't breath. It was hard to swallow. _Please_. Stop being so nice to me! After everything I'd done to you, you were supposed to hate me! I wouldn't blame you even if you _kill_ me right now! So _please_...

"Hey, look at me."

"I-I can't—" My voice was suddenly cut off, like something in the back of my throat was clenching down and refusing to let anymore sound leave my lips. A ghostly sensation washed over my body, and suddenly I couldn't move. I could still feel the scorching pain littering across my back, but I had lost all control of my body. All the sound died down. With my eyes shut, I'd lost all five of my senses. It felt like I was floating in a misty, foggy space in another dimension, Shinsou's voice echoing around me.

"Look at me."

I felt my head turn towards him and my eyes snap open. Heat rushed to my face when I realized how messed up my face must be right now. Tears, snot, dirt, and blood must be all over my face. And the tears that won't stop continued to flow out of my eyes were making it worse. My heart sank when I realized I was actually crying in front of Shinsou. What was he gonna think? Would he taunt me for being a little cry baby? Would he laugh at me for being so vulnerable in front of him? Would he just sit there and watch in satisfaction as I make a fool of myself, in return for all the times I just stood on the side as my classmates beat him up? All the times he had pleaded for them to stop and begged me silently with those pain-filled purple eyes, when I merely _stood_ there like the cold-blooded asshole, _villain_ I was and watched on with indifference?

I had so many chances to interfere, but I never did. I saw someone in dire need of help, and I did _nothing_. No wonder I couldn't get into the hero course. It wasn't because of my plain background, or grades, or quirk; it was the _characteristics_ that I lacked. The _fundamentals_ of a hero that I didn't have.

I snapped out of my stupor when I noticed the ownership over my body returning to me. It was then when I finally took in my surroundings. We were in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Shinsou was sitting next to me... his entire form _drenched_. His clothes were gone and in their place was a big brown sack bag that he used to wrap up his body.

"Wha— What happened?"

Shinsou shrugged.

"Dunno. I woke up in that strange tank, naked and with a weird contraption stuck onto my head." He pointed at a glass tank tall enough to fit a human and was filled with suspicious green liquid. There was a few other empty ones around and one containing a naked girl. I tore my eyes away with a blush. "They probably didn't expect me to wake up so soon so they didn't bother tying me up." He let out a chuckle. "You'd expect the villains to have done their research before kidnapping a student of UA. It's not that hard to find out that I have trouble staying asleep."

I stayed silent as I took in his words. Shinsou didn't say anything. He just looked at me, waiting for me to say something. His wet hair fell over his eyes, water dripping onto his nose, lips, chin, down his neck...

That familiar feeling of my heart speeding up reminded me of what I needed to do.

The pain on my back was unbearable, every movement I make shifted the clothes that seemed to have melted against my skin. But I had to do this. I owed Shinsou an apology.

"Wait, what are you—"

"Don't stop me, Shinsou." I gritted my teeth and forced myself onto my knees. The searing pain that came with the action shocked my brain, making me see white. My teeth was chattering and my fingers were becoming cold and numb, but I swept all those distracting sensations under a rug and focused on the task at hand. With both hands on the ground, I gave a formal bow, arching my back as much as possible ( _It hurts_... **Shut up!** ). "I know after everything that happened, you probably would never believe me ever again. I totally understand that. Even I have trouble believing myself now. I've lied to myself long enough and after seeing the consequences I can't trust myself ever again. So I can understand if you won't believe my words."

I took a deep breath and continued.

"I am really, _really_ sorry for everything I've done. Not just what happened today, but what I've done since I first met you. I'm sorry for judging you based on your quirk and not standing up for you when you were harassed by everyone. I'm sorry for letting my pride get in the way of doing what's morally correct. I'm sorry for thinking wrong of you and lying to myself, and being so simple-minded that I refused to believe you're anything other than evil."

My voice was cracking and I could feel the heat in the back of my eyes.

"I'm sorry for planning this whole thing and getting you hurt. You probably won't believe me, but I never, _ever_ , wanted this to happen! I only wanted you to meet Himiko because she said she can make anyone tell the truth. I was so hardheaded in my belief that you're a villain that I just went straight with what an online stranger said! I'm so sorry for being the world's biggest idiot and handing my friend right into the hands of villains. I'm so sorry for deceiving you, manipulating you into becoming my friends, ignoring your feelings and forgetting the fact that you're a person too and can feel pain and suffering like everyone else."

Blood dripped down the side of my head from the scrapes I received from the fall. Tears fell from my eyes, leaving disgusting evidence of my idiocy on the ground.

"I'm sorry for believing and adding to the rumors of you, of how you'd manipulate people for your own selfish desires, of how you'll definitely grow up to become a villain, and anyone who befriends you would end up being back-stabbed, when _I'm_ the one who ended up doing all of those things. I'm sorry for almost killing you, and betraying you, and hurting you, and—"

"I know you didn't mean it."

I looked up in surprise.

Instead of being furious at my confession, Shinsou was _smiling_.

"How long do you think I've known you for? You're not as good at hiding your feelings as you think you are."

"What does that mean..."

"You said you stayed a spectator when others ganged up on me and fed to the rumors, but who doesn't? When you witness someone getting bullied, it's not easy to defend that person. When everyone's pointing fingers at one person, it's even harder to stand up and side with that person. I don't blame you for that."

"But I also lied and got you hurt!"

"You thought I was evil so you wanted to find out the truth. Indeed, you did deceive me so I fell for your plan, but that was only because _you_ were deceived by Himiko _first_. The _villains_ are the ones who stabbed me, not you. You were also a _victim_."

"No! That's wrong!" I wasn't a victim. I... I was the one who planned this out. How could _I_ be the victim of my _own_ plan? "I'm not a victim. I _can't_ be the victim! Everything's my fault and I should take the blame for it!"

"Sorry, 'victim' may not be the best word for it. What I'm trying to say is that you and I both fell for the villains' trap. Himiko manipulated you into trusting her and sharing your problems. It was your false sense of security in her that led to your planning this whole thing with her. You fell for her lies, so that's why I'm saying you're a 'victim'."

"B-But... It felt wrong to call myself the 'victim' when all I've done is causing you pain and suffering..."

"About that, no need to worry about it." Shinsou let the brown sack slide off his shoulders, revealing his torso. The area where the stab wound should have been was now smooth and unblemished. Not a scar remained. "The villains seemed to have healed me. They probably don't want me to die before they could do whatever _that_ was to me." He pointed at that glass tank.

Seeing Shinsou uninjured and well, and looking _happy_ , I felt the weight on my shoulder disappearing. My body fell forward as all the adrenaline that kept me going left the system, only to be caught by Shinsou. My head against his bare shoulder, his hands on the side of my arms. My face was heating up again. Dammit. What else do I need to do to get this guilt off of my chest? Was my apology not sincere enough?

"You shouldn't have moved so much after being heavily burned. If you can see your back right now, you'd understand what I mean. I'm going to lay you down." Shinsou gently put me into the position I was in when I woke up. This time my face was facing him.

"So... um..." I wasn't sure how to began. I felt horrible just asking this. "M-My apology this time... is sincere. I swear to All Might. I didn't lie to you this time. I'm really reflecting on my behaviors and am seriously begging for your forgiveness. So... um..."

"I forgive you."

"You shouldn't!" That escaped my lips before I could stop myself. Shinsou gawked at me, then laughed. I couldn't help it. "You really should stop believing in people so easily! What if other people takes advantage of that and seriously hurt you?"

"Were you lying?"

"Of course not!"

"Then there you go. I believe you and I forgive you. Plus," His tone took a dive and in a soft voice, he assured, "I know I can believe in you. I've been watching you for more than three years. I know more about you than you know about yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

That only got Shinsou chuckling and refusing to reply. His laughter seemed to be infectious, as it also got me chortling in mirth.

"I'm going to look for a way out." Shinsou got up and took a look around. "I woke up not much earlier than you did, so I haven't had the chance yet."

"Don't worry. The heroes are coming." I gave him a proud smirk. "My quirk allowed me to telepathically send a map of my current location through the closest communication device to all the communication devices in a selected vicinity. In this case, I sent my location to all the phones in the school. Most students should have already left. Only the teachers, the pro heroes, remained. They would all receive a text from my cellphone number, and it shouldn't take long for them to track us down."

"Nice... No wonder you never used your quirk. It's not exactly easy to show off in front of others."

"Yeah... It only gets the spotlight when I'm the victim. I can be a great bait, though."

That sent us into another round of laughter.

As we waited for the heroes to arrive, we learned a lot more about each other. It was the first time we really talked and tried to understand each other. Unlike earlier today when I pulled random conversations with him, this time we actually had a real heart-to-heart chat between friends. And I wasn't surprised to find Shinsou to be an unique and hilarious person. He could be very awkward and sarcastic at times, but he was fun to talk to and always gave amusing reactions. During our chat, I regretted numerous times why I didn't befriend him sooner. If I had overcome my pride and initiated a conversation with him in middle school, my life would be totally different.

As I predicted, the heroes charged in not long afterwards. I had expected only a few hero teachers from the school, but what blasted through the walls were almost all the popular heroes in the society! As I was carried onto a stretcher and transported to the ambulance, I was able to catch a glimpse of the hero Tiger carrying the naked girl in her arms before all hell broke lose. Black holes formed cracks in the sky allowing villains after villains to teleport through. Then All Might, _THE ALL MIGHT_ , broke through and began fighting with another villain who presented himself like he was a boss figure. That was the last thing I remembered before the ambulance doors closed in on me.

While I was recovering in the hospital, the police had come to get my statement. Shinsou had also visited me numerous times and he had promised to not tell anyone what really happened. But I told him no. It was time for me to finally take responsibility of my actions once and for all. I deserved to be punished for what I had done. And Shinsou deserved the truth. So I told the police everything.

They later told me that they found my cell phone in the League of Villains' hideout, hence why they sent one team of heroes to my cell phone's location, and another to the Nomu Storehouse, whatever that was. They had already cracked my phone and read through the messages and listened to the recording, so they had a basic understanding of what had happened. And the fact that I confessed my crime instead of covering it up earned their respect, which would lead to a less severe punishment for me.

In the end, I was suspended from UA for a month following my recovery from the hospital. I guessed the reason why they didn't expel me was due to Shinsou's statement. I didn't know what he had said, and he refused to tell me, but I guessed it probably played to my favor.

When I finally returned to school, my classmates circled around me and pampered all over me with concern in their eyes. It made me feel loved, special, and gave me a sense of belonging. With my views on the world changed, I was able to make a few more friends and enjoy school more.

In the beginning of my second year, Shinsou was transferred to the hero department. Everyone in the class congratulated him and we even planned a surprise party for him... at _my_ house. Even until my graduation from UA, I still didn't get transferred. But I was okay with that. Getting into the hero course wasn't the only way to become a hero. My current job as a human tracking device for the heroes was a clear proof of that.

* * *

 **AN:** Literally, while I was writing this story my coworker asked me what I would do if I can control anyone (he was watching Jessica Jones). He then asked a few other people and they all said they would use it to violate people's privacy and do illegal things without getting consent (like telling all the hot girls to strip…). It really showed how "good" Shinsou is in comparison…

This story is also posted on AO3. Please check it out for the full experience.


End file.
